Many devices and systems include a number of different types of sensors that perform various monitoring and/or control functions. Advancements in micromachining and other microfabrication processes have enabled the manufacturing of a wide variety of microelectromechanical systems (“MEMS”) devices. In recent years, many of the sensors that are used to perform monitoring and/or control functions have been implemented into MEMS devices.
One particular type of MEMS sensor is an accelerometer. Typically, a MEMS accelerometer includes, among other component parts, a proof mass that may be constructed on a silicon-on-insulator wafer. The proof mass is resiliently suspended by one or more suspension springs to one section of the wafer. The proof mass moves when the MEMS accelerometer experiences acceleration, and the movement is converted into an electrical signal having a parameter magnitude (e.g., voltage, current, frequency, etc.) that is proportional to the acceleration.
MEMS accelerometers are typically implemented into systems having many electronic devices. Each device may emit electromagnetic interference waves, and, if the MEMS accelerometer is placed too close to another device, it may experience parasitic capacitance from the device during operation. To minimize this phenomenon, a cap is typically used to enclose the proof mass of the MEMS accelerometer, and the cap is grounded to the wafer of the MEMS accelerometer via bond wires.
MEMS accelerometers are increasingly becoming smaller, thus, bond wires having fine and ultra-fine pitches and decreased diameters are typically used; however, these bond wires may have certain drawbacks. For example, the decreased pitch and diameter may cause difficulties in handling and bonding the bond wires. In particular, the bond wires may unintentionally short to other conductive structures of the MEMS accelerometer. Additionally, attaching bond wires to the components is a relatively expensive process.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a process for manufacturing a MEMS accelerometer that is relatively inexpensive and simple to implement and that does not unintentionally short to other conductive structures. In addition, it is desirable for the process not to employ additional manufacturing equipment. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.